The failure of structural and industrial materials costs the U.S. economy approximately $100 billion per year. Various non-destructive testing techniques have been employed over the years, one of them being Doppler broadening measurements using either slow positron beams or wide-energy spectrum positron beams originated from radioactive sources. However, the thickness of the samples under investigation by these methods is severely limited by the range of the impinging positrons inside the samples being tested, generally only tens of microns. In addition, the high cost and complexity of obtaining positron beams has limited the application of Doppler broadening spectroscopy techniques to basic materials science with little commercial or industrial application.